Field
The present disclosure relates to fabrication of packaged electronic modules such as radio-frequency (RF) modules.
Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) applications, RF circuits and related devices can be implemented in a packaged module. Such a packaged module can then be mounted on a circuit board such as a phone board.